Edward Augustus Vulture
Early Life Edward Augustus Vulture was born in France, 1699, on a farm to his parents Haytham, and Minerva Vulture. Edward grew up wealthy. Around 1712, the Vultures moved to Ile D'Etable De Porc. Due to the passing of Haytham's family, Minverva's family lives around there. Haytham joined Porc's Naval Milita. Through the battle of Padres Del Fuego, Isle De La Avarica's Milita sunk the Storm Raven, The ship Haytham was on. Furious at the death, Edward left his mother and joined the Military. In 1736, Edward became the leader of Ile D'Etable Porc, gaining his name Lord Edward Augustus Vulture. His ship, the Wicked Trident was very powerful, 24 pound cannons each, black and gold trimmed sails, and a Dark Brown base. This ship was A Ship of The Line and wreaked havoc. The Visit from Ferdinand Clemente Middle of July, 1742, The King of Spain's ship docked at De Porc, in the Grand Hall, was Vulture and Ferdinand bursted in with his men and was asked to see Edward. With no harm done to anything, Ferdinand asked only for Vulture to stop sinking Avaricia's merchant ships. If he did not there would be war, Agreeing to stop due to Vulture's wealth and having command of the seas, he decided to stop. The Kingdom of Haven Edward was sent a message in 1746, to visit the Kingdom of Haven. The message was from Queen Kinover Mar, Edward accepted and visited the beautiful kingdom. Being amazed, Edward stayed in the kingdom for a few months. Then after meeting Rose Beckett, he fell in love. Bringing her back to De Porc, they started a family. Isaiah Avaricia After 8 months of birth, Rose and Edward stayed in the new-built mansion. With several butlers and several guards at every entrance and hallway of the mansion, A butler notified Edward of a guest. His long lost brother. A brother from a different father. Isaiah Avaricia, his last name startled Edward. But.. they looked alike. Edward and Isaiah were the two missing peices of the family puzzle. The Mansion's Destruction January of 1747, Edward and Rose's child was born. They named her Anamaria. Leaving for a while, Isaiah went into a forest and stayed their for several days, without Edward knowing. Isaiah paied off the guards of the mansion to not say a word of his doings. sit gun powder barrels all around the mansion and around 10 pm, Isaiah shot a cannon into the mansion, blowing it up with Edward, Rose and Anamaria inside, being blasted down the steps with several burns, Vulture turned his head and saw his daughter's arm laying under a burning plywood, Anamaria died. Isaiah ran into the mansion and kidnapped Rose, and Isaiah stole the Wicked Trident. And took off for Ravens Cove, taking Hannah Bluefeather's ship, Edward Vulture chased him down, filled with rage and fury. Raven's Cove The Wicked Trident was found, tilted up on shore, with minor cracks in the front. The crew was tied up. Vulture's men and Hannah's crew untied them and they searched the dark cove. Finding Isaiah doing scientific work inside the destroyed tavern, Rose was gone, and so was Isaiah, he created a ghost like figure to look exactly like him. Heading for Avaricia, Edward found Isaiah and Rose, he captured them and returned them to De Porc. Rose, safe. and Isaiahs time to face the hangman's noose. The Battle for Ile D'Etable De Porc Isaiah was at the guillotine. With the entire town of De Porc watching, Edward gave a speech, and the guillotine fell to Isaiahs neck and when it hit his neck, nothing happened and isaiah disappeared and Vulture pulled out his sword and Isaiah appeard and they had a duel, After slicing Isaiah's hand, Edward took a dagger and stuck it right in his neck. The town and guards fighting behind them. Blood was all over Edward, and Edward watched the light leave the eyes of his last family member. Knowing, it was time to leave, Edward resigned his place at De Porc, leaving only 30% of his riches to the town, for repairs. Padres Del Fuego March of 1749, Edward spent his time donating to the British Empire and donating to Spain. Leaving himself with no choice but to get a job working in Dolores' Tailoring shop as a Hatter. Captain Davy Locksilver ''' Edward one day was hearing many rumors of a captain, named Davy Locksilver. How he was a pirate, and war thirsty. So Edward decided to one day find him himself. One day He found Davy, and they became friends and helped eachother out here and there, One day Edward grew angry and disliked Davy. When Edward found out Davy's hate for the British Empire, Edward left him and went onto joinng The British Empire '''The British Empire Joining the Empire, Edward was invited into the Royal Marines and started off as a Red Coat. Without Davy knowing of his entrance into the Empire, he invited Davy for a meeting in Bowdash, Davy threatened to kill Edward, so Jason Blademorgan, and Andrew came to assist Edward. Davy called in his friend Jack Cannonskull, Jack dropped a smoke bomb and left the mansion along with Davy. They boarded the Renegade Navigator, and Headed for Rumrunners. Furious at the escape Edward wanted to go after Davy. After being told no. He listened. Only for a while of course. The Capturing of Locksilver Davy was captured by a group of EITC men, and officers. and Davy was about to be taken to jail when Edward Vulture came in. To ask for a reason. Then Davy was taken to jail. Edward left the Empire and was given the name "Traitor." The High Order Edward started and organization, The High Order, the Empire called the organization "Bounty Hunters" we had the wanting of restoring the rightful order to the Caribbean and to exterminate all pirates under the command of the company. Saving Locksilver from the Hangman's Noose Davy was in jail, locked up in Fort Charles, one evening, The cell was broken open, and it was Edward Vulture, he invited Davy into the High order but Davy refused becasue he is a Pirate himself. Though one of the Company's Officers, Christopher Rigfury, busted in, wondering what had been going on. Davy removed Edwards Pistol from its holster and shot the guard though the cell's bars. Edward Vulture and Jack Cannonskull also teamed up to rescue him with Maggie Coalfish. Jack was Captured and he gave up the info of where Davy and Edward are. Maggie, however was battleing on the Fort's Balconey and fell to her death after getting slashed on the stomach. The Battle of Rumrunner's Isle Edward, Davy, Jack, and Willow Shoreburn all met up on Rumrunners, Where they found Leonhard Bosch. A pirate. They were all swarmed by The EITC. They all engaged in battle and Edward caused Maxamillion Beckett to loose his left eye after being stabbed. Andrew being shot in the gut and Edward getting his arm cut by Marc Warfury. The battle ended with a meeting where Edward, foolishly declared war against the Empire.' '''A day kater, Edward spoke with Goldtimbers and they both agreed to no war. '''The Battle.' Johnny Goldtimbers challenged Edward to a duel, Edward accpeted and Johnny Goldtimbers took out his Repeater and shot him in the right limb several times, making Edward forefit. Johnny claiming the winner, he left Edward. Edward survived the fact he lost his right limb which is now covered up by a mahogany wood, and gold trimmed peg leg. Vulture's Final Stand 1750, off the coast of Del Fuego, Edward was at the helm of the Wicked Trident, staring into the sky. Soon, he was rammed into and 2 bounty hunters swarmed Starboard and Port Side. With Several light sloops sailing around in a circle. Edward did not hesitate to draw a weapon. His crew was ready. The man named Captain Johnathon Stormfury, came aboard and ordered his men to kill everyone aboard. Which led to the crew to engage in battle. Edward was wasn't as good as a fighter due to his limb being shot off but he did what he could. After Several minuets of battle Edward disarmed Stormfury, and then Johnathon took a dagger and stabbed it right in the front of Vultures neck. Edward smiled, excepting his fate. He trumbled back and fell of The Wicked Trident, being a long fall due to it being a ship of the line. Looking over the rail in victory, Johnathon Stormfury finally... ended the Vulture family.